Anything For You
by William Whisk
Summary: A little girl who had a loving family loses her father and in the future forgets the friend that comforted her during that time.
1. Sorrow and Found Love

**Anything For You**

**Chapter 1: Sorrow and found Love**

**By William Whisk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island**

His breath stank of alcohol. The man came home late in the night to see that his little girl doodling on a white piece of paper. He gave a soft hello to his daughter who turned her head and smiled at her father.

"Daddy," she squealed and ran up to him. He clumsily picked her up and smiled at his precious child.

"How are you pumpkin," he asked and she frowned when she smelt his breath. It held a foul warm air that sickened her.

"I'm fine daddy." She plugged her nose with two fingers as she spoke to him. The man frowned at her and understood what her action meant as he set her back down.

"Daddy's tired honey. Now let daddy go sit on his favorite chair," he told his daughter who hugged his leg and went back to her drawing.

The man smiled while watching her. He went to his favorite old chair that was placed near the edge of the small square table where his daughter was drawing.

For him, smiles had become rare since he had lost his job and that he would have to move his family to a smaller home…maybe even a single room apartment. He could no longer afford the bills and now thinking about it made his smile disappear. He sighed as he watched his daughter. She is one of the three people that made him happy.

He had been looking for new employment but things were becoming hard and he knew he couldn't afford to go back to school to learn a new trade skill. Places wanted college degrees with experience and if you didn't have that, then you would have to be damn good on a computer. He only had one of those two things. He had never finished college because his wife had gotten pregnant with their daughter.

His wife now entered the room from the kitchen with a cup of tea in each hand.

"I thought it was you," She smiled at her husband. She was beautiful even after she had given birth to their new child. It was a boy. He had always wanted a boy but not under the financial condition that his family was in now. His wife handed him the cup of tea. He reached for it with clumsy hands and when his fingers looped into the handle he gave a weak grip. The alcohol was affecting him and his wife noticed and frowned.

She watched the cup wobble as her husband brought the cup closer to his mouth. He blew away the steam and took a slight sip.

"I'm sorry…," He began talking to his wife. She walked to him and sat on his lap. The man put his left arm gently around her and she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"It's ok. We just have to keep trying…maybe if we can find something…just to hold us… Then maybe I can go and try real-estate." The man looked into his wife's eyes and she could see the tears that he had.

"I don't know if we can afford it…either I'm over qualified or not qualified enough for these jobs…I don't know what to do anymore," he sobbed and now his daughter dropped her crayons and went up to her daddy.

She had heard her fathers sob and now felt worried about him.

It had been a long time since her father had lost his job. She remembered the day he came home. It was the first time that the she had smelt that awful stink in her daddy's breath. It was fowl odor to her and she hated it because of the sad look in her father's eyes that came with it. She hated it and through out the days he would come home with the smell even worse and sometimes mixed with cigarette smoke.

It did not take long though for the man to become completely depressed, almost anything he said came out negatively or neutral. He lacked a positive personality and confidence which he had lacked even before his current situation. Things had become worse since now he virtually had no confidence at all.

"Daddy, things will be alright, don't cry," she told her father. She hated seeing him sad. She wanted to always see him smiling like he did every time he would see her when he got home.

"Sorry, angle, daddy has had a rough day," he told his daughter. The little girl went up to her mother and father. Her mother picked her up and the little girl hugged her parents as soon as she was placed on her mother's lap.

"Daddy, I love you," she told him and her father cried as he began to play with her brown hair.

"I love you too," he said as he let the tears flow from his eyes. He soon began to relax with his wife and daughter in his arm. He wished he could have had his son there with them but the baby was sleeping in his crib.

They relaxed in each others embrace for only a few minuets and then the man noticed the mail.

"Angle, I think it's time for bed now. Let mommy go tuck you in." His wife now picked up their little girl and moved away from her husband's lap.

"Good night daddy," the girl told him and her mother smiled while taking the little girl away.

The man now carefully looked at the envelopes of mail and walked towards it as he tried not to stumble too much. He set his tea cup on the table and picked up some of the envelopes. There was some junk mail, bills, and then he dropped all but one envelope. He fell on his knees as he feared what the envelope contained. He opened it and began to take out the papers that were in its pouch. Tears flowed down his face as he read about the foreclosure on his home.

"No…" There was just not enough time for him to start packing up and move his family some where else. He needed more time but he didn't know what he could do. He started thinking about his daughter, his wife, and his newly born son. There was no way he could have them live in a shelter or what ever there was for people in his situation.

He began to cry and he dropped the papers. His head fell down in shame as he thought about how he had failed his family. He wondered what else he could do to buy him more time but nothing came into his mind. Then another envelope caught his eye, it was about his life insurance. It was the last thing he had in case something was to happen to him. This would let his family could continue on with out him.

He looked at his surroundings to make sure his wife had not come back yet from tucking in his daughter. He quickly opened the envelope and began to read every detail. The life insurance was going to be cancelled with in the end of the month unless he could pay the next bill. That was a couple weeks from now.

"Honey," his wife called and he dropped the papers. He then walked to his wife with a smile on his face. He hugged and kissed her and put his hands on her waist.

"I love you," he told his wife and she smiled back at him. Her chest filled with warmth which she had not felt for the longest time. Her husband kissed her lips and then swept her off her feet.

"What happened," She asked and he clumsily began taking her to the bedroom.

"Our financial problems are over," He whispered into her ear as he took her into the bedroom.

They made love to each other as soon as they got into their bed. The man held his wife gently and waited for her to fall asleep. He did not have to wait long until he knew she was resting peacefully. He kissed her soft cheek and whispered his love to her. He left the bed and began putting some of his casual cloth on.

He quietly walked out of his room and went into the hall way. To his right there was the room that his daughter and new born son slept in. He quietly opened the door and stepped into the dark room. He did not open the lights so he wouldn't wake up his children. He was slightly more sober now as he walked towards his son's crib. Tears were forming on his eyes as he watched his son sleep.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to his little baby boy and he then picked him up and held him in his arms for a bit. Tears now were streaming harder from his eyes as he held his child.

He then kissed his son's forehead and set him back into the crib. He then turned around and saw his daughter peacefully sleeping. She was his first child. He could remember when she was first born how happy he was to hold her in his arms. Things were better back then, his job paid him well and they didn't have any debt to worry about. He walked over to his daughter and also watched her rest.

"I'm sorry honey," he whispered to his little princess. He was glade she was asleep because he didn't want her hear him. He didn't know if he could do what he had planned if she was awake. He kneeled next to his daughter and he played with her lovely brown hair. The same color as her mother's hair.

"I want you to be a big girl now…daddy's has to go away…but it will be for the better. When you grow up…I hope you will be able to forgive me…just remember I did it for the family…and when you get old enough…marry a smart man…one who is more confidence…and is more positive then your father…." He continued to speak to his daughter and tell her things as she slept.

When he finished he kissed his daughter's cheek and left the room. The girl's eyes then opened after her father left. She had heard everything he had said and her eyes began to water. She wasn't sure what her father was going to do, but he said it was for the best for their family so she wasn't going to stop him.

"Daddy I'll always forgive you," she whispered and then she tried to go to sleep for the night.

The next couple of days her daddy went missing. The little girl would go to school and play with her only friend during this time.

The two were always together. Her friend with an auburn haired boy who always would get picked on for spending time with a girl but he didn't care. He liked her and she liked him and they wouldn't give up their friendship.

But for those couple of days the girl was sad. She missed her father and the boy didn't know what to do. He now was worried about her and then during their play time at school the girl's mother came.

"Honey," Her mother went up to the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy," the girl said worriedly as she could hear her mother's sobbing. The girl's friend was near as he watched what was going on. He frowned as he saw his friend start crying.

"Honey…your…daddy's gone…," the mother whispered into the girl's ear. She didn't understand what her mother meant but from what she could tell from the sobs, it was a bad thing. Her mother then took her home and the boy watched as his friend left with her mother.

Days later the girl came back and she was depressed. She had learned during the funeral that her dad wouldn't leave the casket. She cried and tried to get her father out of the container before a man in dark clothing buried him, but her mother held her and they both cried.

"Why are they doing this, daddy is back now! Give me back my daddy," The girl cried out as she tried to push herself out of her mother's grasp.

A man stepped up to the little girl. He was an officer and he bent to his knees so he could be at the girl's eye level.

"Hey there…my name is Officer Roy…how old are you," the man asked the little girl and she ignored him as she tried to get to her daddy.

"You remind me of my child Duncan," the man smiled as the girl tried to push to get to her father.

"I want my daddy," The girl yelled at him and her mother held her tighter while crying.

"Your…father is going some where better," The officer tried to explain.

"The ground is not better! Being with us is better," Gwen shouted and the officer sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain to the little girl that her father was gone for good.

"Honey…what the man is trying to say…" her mother couldn't finish as she cried and began to loosen her grip. Her daughter took the opportunity to break free from her mother's grasp and run towards the casket but some of the other men that were there held her back.

The day was hard on the family. The girl's mother dropped her and her brother at their grandparent's tiny apartment and then left to meet some lawyers and the officer who was at the funeral.

That night the little girl cried as hard as she ever had cried before when her mother explained to her what had happened and that they have enough money from her daddy's life insurance to restart their lives.

It was now the girl's last day at the school she was in. Her mother gave her a small camera for her to take pictures and have some memories. She went into school and her friend was there with his head down on his desk. She quietly sat next to him and the school day started.

When it was play time the children scattered around outside on the playground. The boy sat against the brick wall of the school and the girl watched him. She was empty inside and didn't know what to do. She needed the void to be filled that she had father occupied when he was alive.

"Cody," She called his name as she walked up to the boy. She needed her friend now but he was sad and looked depressed. It reminded her of her daddy when he was sad and it pinched her little heart.

When Cody looked up and she could see his swollen left eye. Some of the boys had picked on him when she was gone he then gave her a smile, he was happy to see her, but then it faded away fast as he sighed.

"They beat me again…, I'm so pathetic," he told her. His voice was low and depressed as he explained what had happened. He hated when it happened because he didn't want her to see him as a loser. To him she was everything and to lose her would be devastating when time came to realize he was really pathetic.

Gwen then began thinking about how her father was before he had left her. Tears came from her eyes as Cody told her what happened and his depressed voice was hurting her.

The girl then remembered the last things her daddy told her when he thought she was sleeping. The girl cried as she cling herself onto the boy.

"Cody, stop," She cried out and he did, "Please…I want you to be smart, positive, and confidant." Cody was confused from what she was asking and blurted out, but nodded his head to her.

He then saw tears in her eyes and he hugged her.

"My…daddy is gone," She began telling her story to him and he felt the pain in his chest from every sob she gave. She began telling him what had occurred and how her mom was going to move her family some where else. Cody understood it all. His intellect was already above average when compared to the other children in his grade level. He now knew what she asked of him and he would do it for her.

"Gwen," he spoke her name while they embraced each other. She had moved her head from his body and looked into her friend's eye.

"I'll be positive, and confident, and smart for you," he gave her a cocky grin that he would keep for the rest of his life. Gwen smiled at him as she hugged him once again.

"My daddy…he said before he left when I find a person who was all those things, to marry him," she told her friend who kept his grin as his cheeks grew a little rosy.

"I'll be happy to," he said and she hugged him again. They spent the rest of the day talking to each other and taking pictures with each other.

When school ended Gwen waited outside with Cody for their parents to come pick them up. Gwen's mother was to first to arrive five minutes after they were set free from school. The girl then looked at her friend with teary eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll find you and I'll make you happy, I promise," Cody told her and she smiled as she leapt up and jumped onto him with a tight embrace. Gwen's mother watched as she saw her daughters smiling face. The boy, who she had gotten to know, through preschool to first grade of her daughter's schooling, had made her daughter smile after what had happened.

Her mother kept remembering the hard nights as her daughter would cry or always carried a sad look on her face. It hurt that she couldn't have brought that smile to her daughter's face but that boy did and she loved him for it.

Now things seemed to get financially better. Her husband did a final act to get them enough money to restart their lives. She would go into real-estate and raise her two children. She sighed, she couldn't be mad at her husband about leaving her to raise her two children alone. She had found the papers about the foreclosure on the house and she found a bank statement. She wished there was a better way and if she could just turn the clock backward so she could have stopped her husband. What had happened was not worth the money but at the same time she would not let his sacrifice go in vain because she still loved the man and her children with all her heart

"Mommy," the little girl called as she ran up to her mother. She was waving the camera at her.

"Can you take a picture of me and Cody please," she asked and her mother smiled at her daughter and nodded her head.

She now stood next to Cody and they wrapped one arm around each other as they took a picture.

"At the count of three, okay you two?" Her mom then counted down and when she said three the camera flashed and blinded the two children for a moment.

"Thank you mommy," The girl yelled. The older woman smiled as she went up to her daughter and the young boy.

"Would you like me to send you this picture before we move," She asked Cody who nodded his head happily.

"I'll get it developed as soon as possible and then I'll drop it off to your house," she told him making Cody grin.

"Come on honey, it's time to go honey, we have to drop the camera to get developed and finish getting ready to move." The little girl nodded her head and her mom went to the car and started the engine.

"Remember your promise," She told her friend and he nodded his head. She then began to blush as she hesitated for a moment for what she was about to do. Cody stared at her as he tried to draw a perfect picture of her in his mind before she left.

She soon began to get teary eyed once more and Cody saw this.

"Don't cry, you're stronger then that. Don't worry I'll never stop thinking about you and we'll meet again," Cody told her. He was now becoming more positive and confident, he had to be because it was for her and it made him feel good. She looked at him and wiped away her tears and smiled. He was grinning at her now and she quickly kissed his lips for a second or two. Cody could feel the soft lips press against his and then she stopped to run into her mother's car.

Cody now watched her as she entered the car and waved goodbye to him from her window. He mindlessly waved back his grin on his red blushed face. He would never forget this day for the rest of his life because it was the time period where he fell in love with her before he even knew what love was.

Cody then closed his eyes and began to think about her. Tears streamed from his eyes as he already missed her…_Gwen_.


	2. Memories Recovered

**Anything For You**

**Chapter 2: Memories Recovered**

**By William Whisk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island**

**Author's note: Hi, I would just like to mention that I am still doing the editing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is longer then all the chapters I have ever written for TDI! So enjoy. Please leave any critiques or anything else you would like to say. I do value what you have to say! I will try my best to improve as I write more fictions. My goal is to make a good CodyxGwen fiction that appeal to everyone. I truly think they would have been the best couple in the series!**

Total Drama Island was over. The contestants had said their goodbyes and went back to their homes.

Now a year had passed since they had seen each other, with an exception of a few that found their own means to see each other.

Gwen had been one of those few. She and Trent would find ways to meet each other whether it was through bus or when Trent would bring his motorcycle.

Gwen now stood in front of a yacht. She stared in awe as she thought about being able to go inside a boat like this. The last time she had seen one was when the boys had won one of the challenges and were taken off the island until the next challenge. Now she would be able to go on one for her first time.

The yacht had been rented out by Owen after he had won the hundred-thousand on Total Drama Island. It had taken the teen a year wait to reserve the ship in order to have his party that he promised everyone on the show.

Gwen had decided to ware a similar outfit to what she had worn a year ago. She was unsure of what type of cloth to wear for a party. She only hoped she did not have to wear a fancy dress because those types of clothing were still too expensive for her wardrobe. She still did try to put something together but she decided she would just ware what she wanted to.

Now Gwen let a breath escape in worry, this would be the first party that she has ever gone to. Trent had never taken her to one and she was fine with that, but now she was worried about what to do and how to act so she wouldn't feel out of place.

Normally she wouldn't have cared about this, though this time she did have friends that were different from her other friends at home. Some might just stare at her and she didn't want to deal with that tonight. She just wanted to make tonight a special experience for her first party. She wanted this to be a moment in her life to remember.

Gwen then took a breath as she entered the boat. She walked through the narrow passage and followed the sign that guided her to the ballroom where the others would be. It was only a short distance but as she walked she could hear a nice melody being played. It was calm and soothing for her mind as she listened and it entranced her as she stepped into a large room that had an opening that lead to the ballroom.

Gwen took a few more steps towards the entrance allowing her to be able to see the room and her friends. The room contained many circular white tables, each having a vase with white or red roses in the middle. The floor was made of wood which shinned with beauty and the walls were white and gave a sparkle with its smooth texture. _Owen must have spent the whole hundred-thousand for all of this!_

Gwen walked into the room and as she did so she noticed the other girls wore dresses and the boys wore nice shirts with khaki pants.

"This bites," she spoke as she continued to walk through the room looking for Trent or someone else that she considered sane.

As Gwen walked passed the others, she said her hellos to those she passed by. It did not take long for her eyes to catch a handsome familiar face. She smiled as she saw Trent wearing a green buttoned up shirt.

"Hi Gwen," Trent spoke to her as she walked towards him.

"It's been a while," she spoke and he nodded. Gwen smirked as she looked at Trent from head to toe. He was still as handsome as ever.

The music now grew louder but the melody was still soft and many of the couples began to head to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance," Trent asked her as he reached out his hand for hers. Gwen smiled at him as she brought out her hand and grasped his. Trent then led her to the dance floor where the others began dancing.

Gwen and Trent then began dancing themselves and on occasion they would come near the others and Gwen would be able to see who was dancing with whom. Izzy danced with Owen, Lindsay with Tyler, Courtney with Duncan, Bridgette with Geoff, Leshawna with Harold, Katie with Sadie, and Beth some how convinced Justin to dance with her.

Gwen then turned her head and noticed Heather sitting alone trying her best to ignore Ezekiel who was trying to convince her or Eva to come dance with him.

"Having fun," Trent suddenly spoke. Gwen's head snapped up to look him into the eyes as she blushed.

"Yeah, I was just seeing who was here. Looks like I wasn't the last to arrive," Gwen smirked and Trent let out a small laugh.

"Actually you are the last one to arrive," He told her and she was confused.

"What do you mean, Chris, Chef, and Cody aren't here," Gwen retorted and Trent smiled.

"Chef is in the back cooking our meals. Owen said he loved Chef's cooking so much that he hired him to make our food and as for Chris. He said he was going to be with Chef for a bit."

"What about Cody," Gwen asked and Trent began looking around himself.

"That's odd, he shouldn't be hard to miss, he just wore regular clothing too," Trent told her as he continued to look around the room.

"He must be outside," Trent reasoned as he gave up in trying spot the other teen.

The dance soon ended and Gwen and Trent broke apart.

"Thanks for the dance Gwen."

"Your welcome," Gwen smiled and then she turned her head as she saw Leshawna approaching them with Harold at her side.

"Oh girl, it's good to see you and Trent again. How have you two been doing," Leshawna asked as Harold went up and shook hands with Trent.

"I've been doing fine, how about you," Gwen asked.

"Same here," Trent said to Leshawna and she smiled.

"This girl here has been doing fine and she is now dating a certain someone," Harold proudly brought out his chest as he knew she was talking about him. Trent smiled as Gwen smirked from Harold's action.

"It looks like you two are still going at it after a whole year," Leshawna smiled. Gwen and Trent looked at each other and blushed.

"No, it's not like that Leshawna…we sort of,"

"Broke up," Gwen finished for Trent.

"What happened," Harold asked.

"We just grew apart but we are still good friends," Trent told the two and Leshawna smiled.

"Hey, well what do you know, Gwen has finally arrived," Chris Maclean now walked up to the four teens who had frowned from hearing his voice.

"Hi Chris," Gwen growled and the others just glared at him.

"Hey, what's with the hostility? We are just regular people now, no cameras and crew. So let's just enjoy ourselves," Chris said as he felt the pressure that came from the four.

"Chris's right, Total Drama Island is over, and that's the past," Trent agreed as he extended his hand out to the former host of the show and they both shook each others hand.

"Why thank you Trent, now let's grab some of those delicious appetizers before Owen gulfs it all down," Chris said and the four could not believe what Chris had wanted to do.

"Uhm…Chris, did you lose it, Chef's cooking all the food for tonight," Leshawna told the man but he just grinned.

"What's wrong with Chef's cooking? I'll have you know the man does wonders in the kitchen," Chris replied.

"Yeah…they're wonders…mostly wonders of crap," Gwen responded as she almost gagged at the idea of eating Chef's food again.

"Hey, just try it. Trust me when Chef is suppose to cook good, his food becomes awesome," Chris explained and the others stared blankly at him.

"Suppose to cook good," Trent asked and Chris nodded.

"Yup, that slop he made was because of his contract. As far as when it came to me on the other hand, man oh man, I just can't wait for the main course," Chris smiled blissfully while the girls glared at him.

"I guess we can try it," Trent sighed. Chris began to lead the group to the table and they gathered some food for their plates and sat at the table.

An hour and a half passed and Chef had come out to announce that the main course would be ready soon.

"Alright, meal time," Owen shouted in excitement and the others watched him in amusement as he salivated over his cloth.

"Owen doesn't seem to have changed one bit," Chris commented and the others agreed. They had been talking for a while now and as much as the teens hated to admit it, it was nice being around Chris for a change.

He began telling stories of things that had happened to him in the past. Then he told stories of many humorous and embarrassing moments that the cameras had caught some of the campers doing that he had decided needed to be cut out to fit the time slot for the show.

Soon the other campers began to surround the group as they heard their names here and there in Chris's stories about them and the embarrassing things they did on the island or at Playa Da Losers.

"I can't believe you caught that," Courtney shouted as they brought the time where she beat up Harold at Playa Da Losers. Duncan could see the blush on her face and he smirked.

"Courtney, you are wonderful babe," Duncan told her which caused the girl's cheeks to further glow a rosy color.

"Yeah, I remember how Leshawna got voted off because we kept saying her name by accident," Beth mentioned and Leshawna glared at Chris.

"Yeah, and Cody was really sunburn that day. It looked so painful," Trent added.

"Where is Cody by the way," Lindsay asked and some of the campers began to look around the room trying to spot him.

"He's probably outside some where, unless he left. I'll go check. Want to come with me princess," Duncan asked Courtney who blushed and quickly followed him.

"What he came," Chris asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he came but he didn't stay in this room for too long. I think I saw him head towards the other side of the yacht. I wonder why he didn't just stay and join us," Trent told them.

"I think we should go help look to see if he's still here," Bridgette told Geoff who just agreed with her without any thought and followed the girl.

When Chris watched the other couple leave his smile grew into a sinister grin and the others quickly noticed.

"Now, what would you guys like to know about those who just left the room, those stories are really good," Chris began and the others were eager to listen.

Not to long after Courtney and Duncan went outside did it take for them to start pressing their lips together. Duncan's intention to begin with was not to find Cody but to have some time alone with Courtney.

Cody sat on the railing of the ship as he watched the sunset. He was not dressed for the event but he didn't care about that anymore. It had been a year, he was done with trying to be popular, and it didn't matter try to try to act cool now anyways. This was because Gwen was no longer available. She had found someone else and he was a great guy.

Cody smiled as he thought about how happy she was when he set the two of them together. It made his heart warm but at times he could feel his chest tighten and it would hurt.

Cody ignored those moments and kept smiling. No matter what had ever happened he would try his best to keep smiling. But now it didn't take to long for him to frown as he thought about how this would likely be the last time he would see Gwen. There was no longer a point for him to be in her life. The spot in her heart he wanted to fill was taken by another.

He now began remembering when he saw her the first time on Total Drama Island. That day was filled his heart with joy. To see her again was like a dream for him.

Though that day, when he did first see her, he didn't instantly recognize her but he was still awed by her beauty. His heart would skip a couple beats and his mind yelled at him to go after her.

When he did decide to approach her he stopped and he began noticing she looked familiar.

"What's your name," he asked her that day and she just glared as she muttered her name to him. His eyes widened in surprise and then he grinned. _It was Gwen!_

He quickly told her his name and looked into her eyes for a response. _She is going to be so surprised to see me_.

But she wasn't surprised to see him. In fact she didn't care or know who he was.

It had hurt him slightly as he realized she did not remember him. _No matter, I still can still win her heart_.

That had not worked out though, she instead fell for Trent. It had hurt Cody at first but he kept trying, refusing to give up. Gwen was his dream girl. Everything about her was amazing to him with one exception. She didn't smile often. Each day he would see her displeasured look. He would see her usually frowning, even at times when she was drawing, she looked relaxed and comfortable but she still would barely smile.

Cody sighed, _yeah…to make her happy and see her smile, I would have done anything_.

Then one day Chris talked about the canoe challenge. That was his chance to try everything he could to win her heart, but in the end he failed. There was nothing left to do but to accept it after her constant rejections. He then understood he was not what she wanted. He forced himself to accept that Trent was the guy she wanted to be with and Cody decided that he would help her.

After that day he had seen Gwen smile. It had warmed his heart, but if anyone truly looked into his eyes, they could see sadness in them as he continued to smile. In truth he was both happy and sad. The next day he would spend his time alone. That day there would be times he would see Gwen and Trent together and he couldn't help to smile each time she blushed and smiled.

To see her smile, it made her perfect. It made everything about her so perfect that he barely could take it anymore. Then things began to hurt inside his chest. He wanted her more then ever but she was now with Trent and he made her smile. Her happiness was important to him and he decided he would just endure the pain.

Cody remembered that day very well. Every day since that day, he would have to take his wallet out and pull out the picture of him and Gwen when they were children. The day she had left, that pain was similar to the pain he had felt now, but when he looked at the picture, things felt better as he thought, I'll one day find her.

Cody pulled out the picture once more and stared at the photo but he could still feel some pain. Now that he had found her and that she was with someone else, he wondered what was there for him. In truth, the picture was all that was left now for him now. This would be all he had left. His memories of her and him, was the only thing now that made the pain he felt in his chest lesson. These memories would keep him happy as well as her happiness. They were all that he had left when it would come to Gwen.

He had thought about what he had done for her now and how it made her happy. His heart soared with feelings that made the pain completely go away. Yeah, making her happy, it made him happy and that is what he will do.

Cody then stared at the picture again and sighed.

"I won't tell her, she doesn't need to know. It's just pointless," he smiled as he decided to never remind Gwen about him being her childhood friend. He was no longer important, he filled his part in making her happy and now Trent would have to have the honor to keep doing so.

He now got off the rail of the yacht and began to walk around the boat as he looked at the picture.

_Yeah, today would be the last time I see Gwen_. It would be the last time he would see her beauty, it would the last time to hear her voice, and it would be the last time he would interfere with her life, because he was afraid. Cody was afraid of his emotions and if he would take that smile away from her because of his feelings for her.

Cody loved Gwen with all his heart and he no carried no doubts about it. This meant that meant her happiness would always come first.

He now sighed as he looked at his picture once more.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep our other promise," he spoke to it and then smiled as he began to put his picture away, but then he had bumped into someone before he could put the photo back into his wallet.

"Hey watch it," Duncan grumbled as he turned his head to see who had bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry Duncan dude," Cody smiled as he forgot about his picture for a moment.

"Hey do you know if Gwen came yet," Cody asked the other teen raised a brow.

"Hey you know she's with Trent now, you can't just go and start hitting on her," Duncan smirked and Cody just smiled.

"Anyways, yeah she did, she is in the ballroom with the others," Duncan told Cody but then he noticed the picture Cody held in his right hand.

"Thanks, I'll see you two latter," Cody grinned as he began to walk off towards the ballroom.

"Let's head back too," Courtney now spoke and Duncan turned his head to her with a large grin on his face.

"What," Courtney asked knowing that Duncan was up to something.

"I swiped this from him when he wasn't looking." Duncan now looked at the picture and smiled.

"Looks like Cody had a childhood girlfriend," he smirked.

"Duncan, that's so juvenile. You shouldn't look into his private stuff,"

"Well yeah princess, but you're trying to take a little peak at the picture yourself," Duncan spoke and she blushed.

"Hey, I'm still curious," she now looked at the picture.

"Wow, he's adorable," Courtney awed as she and Duncan continued to stare at the photo.

"Hey, doesn't this girl look familiar to you," Duncan then asked. His eyes were glued on the young girl with brown hair that was next to Cody. Courtney now began to look at the girl herself and felt something familiar about the girl as well.

"Yeah she does actually," she responded to him and the two just stared at the picture as they tried to think about who the girl had reminded them of.

It only took a few minutes before Courtney had become frustrated in trying to figure who the girl reminded her of. She just seemed too familiar to the both of them that their curiosity was captured.

"Duncan forget it, let's go ask Cody," she told her boyfriend who sighed in agreement.

The two headed back to the ballroom but had stopped when they found Geoff and Bridgette together lost in each other's arms.

"Way to go Geoff," Duncan smirked and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Hey you two, I think you need a break." Courtney said and Geoff and Bridgette broke apart to take a breath.

"Huh, Duncan, Courtney when did you two get here," Geoff asked and Bridgette blushed as she tried to refill her lungs with air.

"We were on our way back to the ballroom to ask Cody a question," Duncan told them.

"Cool dude," Geoff smiled and Bridgette had now become curious.

"What do you guys need to ask him," she asked.

"We want to know who this girl is in this picture," Courtney said as she snagged the photo away from Duncan and handed it to Bridgette. Geoff went behind Bridgette and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey that guy looks like Cody," Geoff said.

"That's because it is Cody," Duncan told them.

"He's a cute kid," Bridgette awed and then she looked at the girl who stood next to Cody.

"This girl looks familiar," Bridgette spoke.

"Yeah she does," Geoff agreed with his girlfriend as they continued to look at the young girl in the photo. Duncan corked an eyebrow and Courtney's curiosity had grown more intense as she snatched the picture away from Bridgette and began to attempt to figure out who the girl was once again.

"We thought so too and that's why we want to go ask Cody who she is," Duncan explained.

"Alright then, let's get going and find out dude," Geoff smiled as he put right arm around Bridgette's waist and the four went to the ballroom.

When Cody had entered the ballroom himself it did not take him long to find Gwen and Trent who were sitting next to each other with Chris at the same small round table with them. The others had now taken their own seats at the other tables and were chatting amongst themselves.

Cody smiled as he approached the girl of his dreams and when he reached the table everyone smiled at him.

"At least I'm not the only one who came in regular cloth," Gwen smiled at him, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, it's my first time coming to a party," he smiled back at her.

"Ah Cody, we were just talking about you and how you fainted when you saw Gwen's panties in the eleventh episode of Total Drama Island," Chris smirked and Cody blushed.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a guy," Cody smiled and they shared a laugh. They then began chatting and telling stories about what happened after the island.

Soon though Duncan, Geoff, Courtney, and Bridgette came to the table that Cody sat at and they surrounded him. Bridgette with a curious smile on her face stood next to the left side of Cody. Geoff stood next to her left side and Courtney stood behind Cody's right shoulder with Duncan to her right.

"Hey Cody," Duncan smirked as he caused the other boy to turn his head.

"Hey Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, how's it going," Cody asked his smile still on his face as they began taking seats and pulling some chairs to the table.

"Listen Cody, we want to know who this girl is," Courtney said as she put the photo in front of Cody's face.

Cody was surprised to see what Courtney had. His mind quickly went into denial as he took his wallet out and began looking for the same photo that was placed front of him.

"When, how," Cody asked and Duncan smirked.

"I grabbed it when you were walking away. Now are you going to tell us who she is," Duncan asked but Cody quickly grabbed a side of the photo and began to pull.

"Hey wait," Courtney said as she reacted and began to pull on the photo herself. The picture then ripped in half and Cody fell off his chair while holding the other half of the photo.

"Hey Courtney, what's the big deal, if he doesn't want to tell us? Just give him back the picture," Trent said and Gwen agreed. Chris just watched in amusement as Courtney was stubborn to find out who the girl was.

"No, this girl looks way to familiar to us and we want to know who she is," she said. Courtney had the half of the photo with the young girl and she put it down on the table for the others to see.

"Yeah she does look familiar dude," Chris said as his curiosity picked up. Trent and Gwen began looking at the picture as well.

"Where did you get this picture Cody," Gwen asked in confusion as she picked up the photo.

"Do you know her Gwen," Courtney excitedly asked as Gwen began to walk towards Cody who now was back on his feet.

Cody now stared at Gwen. His smile never left his face.

_Yeah, I might as well tell her, it shouldn't make any difference now_. The other campers now had become interested to see what was occurring with Gwen as they began to slowly walk towards the table.

"Hey, wait, didn't you have a similar picture with you on TDI as well Cody," Chris curiously asked as he looked at the picture from Gwen's side.

Gwen just stared at Cody now demanding an explanation of why he carried a picture of her when she was a child.

"Did you take this from me from one my scrap books during the show," Gwen was now becoming enraged after what she heard what Chris said.

"What, no that's mine let me show you," Cody said as he figured the best way to explain things was to show her the whole picture first, but then she slapped him.

"What do you mean yours? This is a picture of me when I was a kid, why would you have one," Gwen shouted at him as she held onto the picture tightly. Cody froze for a moment his head now hung down, his hands opened up letting his half of the photo fall to the ground, and he began gathering his thoughts about what had just occurred as he felt the sting on his cheek.

_Yeah…today is the last time I see her. She doesn't need to know. It's pointless for me to be here anymore_. He thought and he then raised his head and smiled at her.

"It was good seeing you again Gwen," Cody said as he held his tears as hard as he could. He refused to let her see him cry. He wanted to carry his smile for her to see till the end.

Cody then began to walk away and Gwen glared at him. The others remained silent as they watched him leave.

"Harsh," Geoff finally spoke as he watched Cody leave.

"But…that was his photo," Courtney said, her voice was filled with sympathy for the boy and Gwen glared at her.

"How does a picture of me belong to him, that's just creepy and stalkerish," Gwen told her and Duncan's eyes caught the other half of the photo on the ground.

"But it did belong to him, that's just half the photo," Bridgette quickly told Gwen who was now becoming frustrated and confused.

"Here," Duncan said as he handed her the other half of the photo. Gwen swiped the other half away from Duncan's hand and began looking at the photo.

The other half was a young Cody with a large smile on his face. Gwen then put both of the pieces of the photo on the table and put them next to each other.

Tears now began to come from her eyes.

"This…it can't be…," Gwen said as she continued to stare at the picture and her memories of her childhood started flashing before her eyes.

"What is it Gwen," Trent quickly moved towards her.

"Cody…he was…," she began but then stopped as her head shot up and towards the direction that Cody went to.

"I'll be right back," she shouted as she ran.

"Gwen, wait," Trent shouted but Duncan held his shoulder.

"Listen, I know she is your girlfriend, but maybe it's better to let them both talk amongst themselves," Duncan said and Trent sighed.

"Me and Gwen broke up, but you're right," he told Duncan who was surprised with the rest of their friends to hear the news.

"But your right, they should talk about it to themselves," Trent said with a smile as he hoped Gwen and Cody would work things out.

Cody walked slowly as he continued to go through the hallway to the exit of the yacht. His heart ached with pain. He now only had his memories to remind him of Gwen. The photo was gone and Gwen would never want to see him again. He knew she would live on and forget about him once again and have a happy life with Trent.

Cody smiled, yeah, she will be happy. That is all that mattered because if she is happy, he is happy, but then why was he crying. Was he truly happy? Deep down inside his heart and mind Cody knew he wasn't, but it was for Gwen and he would do anything for her even if it meant being eaten alive by a shark to save her.

Cody now made it outside. He could feel the warm air blew against his face. It felt good. It was now the only good feeling that he could feel right now.

"Cody, wait," Gwen's voice shouted from behind him and Cody turned his head and smiled at her.

Gwen finally caught up to him. Cody was still smiling and it confused her. How could he still smile after what she had did to him? Then as she moved closer to him, she could see tears in his eyes. Even though he held a smile on his face, Cody was still crying.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said to him and Cody grinned at her. That grin, at first she hated it, it kept reminding her of the days when her dad had died but at the same time it gave her a warm feeling. It had confused her so much that it made her want to avoid him, but now things were different. It now felt great to see that grin on his face. It looked perfect on him.

"Cody…why didn't you tell me," she asked. Gwen now remembered her childhood friend and memories kept flooding her mind one after another of how they were together as children.

Cody approached her, his grin still on his face and he looked her right into her eyes and smiled.

"I made a promise to you. One day I would find you and make you happy. I never forgot," he told her and her eyes watered as she smiled at him.

"Is that why you helped me with Trent," she asked him and he smiled.

"Of course! I would have done anything for you." Gwen smiled at him.

"Would you do one more thing for me then," Gwen asked and he nodded his head. Gwen smiled as she wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him.

"Gwen," Cody huffed her name after she had broken the kiss.

"Me and Trent broke up, now let's go back to the others," she said with a smile.

"Wait, there's something I want to ask you then," Cody asked, his heart raced while he grinned at her.

Gwen smiled at him and when he opened his mouth to ask his question she answered before he could utter a word.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," she said as she kissed him again and he this time kissed her back as they shared a moment together.

A flash of light then appeared as their lips locked together and it caused them to break their kiss. Cody and Gwen then turned their heads towards where the flash of light had come from. They saw Chris smiling as he held his digital camera.

"Chris," Gwen growled and Cody smirked.

"Hey, I know I said no camera's but let's just say I couldn't resist and I'll give you both a copy, I promise," Chris smiled at them and Gwen just smiled back in defeat.

"Thank you Chris," Gwen smiled as she hugged the older man and then began to walk back to the ballroom.

"Cody, are you coming," she said as she had a suspicion that the boy was still stunned from the kiss.

"Yes mam," Cody shouted as he quickly walked next to her and she took his arm and wrapped around her waist and then set her head on his shoulder. Cody smiled as his heart raced. His dream was coming true. Maybe he could have a permanent place in her heart and make her always happy.


End file.
